Way Back Into Love
by Schizo Mania
Summary: Two Titans spend a winter night on the streets, thinking of past loves, then each other. Will they admit that their in love? Or would they ignore it and walk away? RaeXBB Songfic. Comments would be appreciated!


Thought I'd try my hand at writing a songfic. Haven't written one in quite a while. Anyway, I was listening to this song on youtube and suddenly, I just thought that it'd be perfect for a Raven/Beast Boy romance. Enjoy...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (Though I wish I did) Or the Song.**

Way back into love

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on_

Beast Boy trudged through the snow covered streets of Jump City, pulling his green jacket close to himself to stave off the wind. He shook his head to dislodge the snow that got caught in his hair.

It's been a good two years since Terra returned with amnesia. The changeling had lost hope months ago, but he still refused to let her go. That's why he was walking around the city during one of the coldest nights of the year. He hoped that the cold would clear his head.

It wasn't working.

Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the city, a certain goth stepped out of a café, sighing as she pulled her purple jacket on. She had just wanted to get away for the tower for a while, but walking through the streets, seeing all the happy couples, brought up painful memories for her.

_'Malchior.'_ That name drifted into her mind. She shook her head. She certainly was not jealous of the love-duvy couples of Jump City!

But then, she couldn't help but admit she missed the warm feeling when someone accepted you, even though the person that accepted her did turn out to be an evil dragon making use of her.

_I've been hiding all my dreams and hopes away_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again some day_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

Beast Boy kicked at the snow underneath his feet. He felt so rotten inside. The only girl that he liked, and liked him back had completely forgotten about him. It made him angry and sad at the same time. He wasn't exactly sure whether he should pity Terra or curse her.

_'No...There's someone else...' _His brain reminded him. He chuckled to himself. It wasn't as if the girl he was thinking of would ever like him back. Heck, he wasn't even sure if she even tolerated him! Unless the sarcastic comments, threats to send him to another dimension and throwing him out of a window was her way of showing affection.

And yet...He couldn't help but smile rather dreamily to himself every time he recalled the nicer moments they shared, when they were civil with each other. Whether it was as simple as her letting him sit next to her while she read and he watched television, or when they had a conversation without him getting injured in anyway.

Raven sighed again. It was getting late. It had to be past 9 pm. But she didn't feel like going back to the Tower. All the couples were there. Cyborg and Bumblebee...Robin and Starfire...It made her feel left out.

Of course, a certain changeling would always try to include her. While she never showed it, she was actually grateful for his efforts. It was just that it was too dangerous for her to show emotion. But, this was one thing that she would never feel included.

The couples had feelings of love for each other. She had no one to love, and no one who loved her.

_'No...There's Beast Boy!' _Love was quick to remind her.

_'For the...Forget it...I don't love him..Maybe like him, but not love.' _Raven replied. She unknowingly thought back to the moment right after the 'Malchior incident' as it had been called.

_**'I'm sorry he broke your heart.'**_

**_'__You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not.'_**

A smile found it's way onto her face without her knowing. It felt so good to know that someone cared. Every time she felt sad, or just bluesy, she would just think of what Beast Boy said, and the way he said it. It wasn't forced, neither was it scripted. It felt as if he really meant what he said. And that made Raven treasure the words even more.

_All I wanna do is to find a way back into love_

_I can't make through without a way back into love_

_Oh-Oh-ohhhhhh_

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere_

Beast Boy looked up to the sky. A few years ago, when he was with Terra, he would have thought how wonderful the stars looked, how they seemed to light up an otherwise scary and dark night sky.

Now, for some reason or other, it felt as if the stars were dimmer, as if, like him, they gave up hope of him ever finding love. _'Everyone I ever cared about...Either I left them, or they died, or they died, came back, but got amnesia.' _He thought bitterly. Years ago, he was one to believe that there was perfect partner for everyone.

Now, he just laughed at the childish thought of his. He was living proof that not everyone had a Mr or Ms Right. _'NOT TRUE!' _His mind shouted at him.

_'Oh?' _He questioned himself, as weird as it might sound.

_'What about Raven, dude!?'_ His mind asked harshly. _'You just gonna give up on her!? Come on, man!'_

_'She's a lost cause.'_ He thought dejectedly. _'She'll never like me the way I like her...'_

_'Hey, don't beat it till you tried it.'_

He sighed again and looked up to the sky. The stars looked like eyes staring down at him, as if asking, 'What the hell are you waiting for?'

"I'm...I'm not sure..." He murmured. He looked back up. Now the stars looked like the eyes of someone who understood what he was feeling, his confusion. He couldn't handle rejection. But he couldn't handle not telling her either. It was just a toss up on which one would hurt more.

Not telling won.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

Raven stopped at the park, looking at kids playing with the snow. They were making snowmen, throwing snowballs at each other...

She recalled the time when Beast Boy first got her to have a snowball fight.

"_**Ha!" The changeling shouted in victory as his snowball hit Raven in the mouth. "Right in the mouth!"**_

_**Raven wiped the snow from her face and smirked. "Oh, you are so dead!" With her powers, she manipulated the snow into a humungous snowball and sent it hurtling straight for Beast Boy.**_

"_**What the fu-!" That was all he could say before he was buried in a mound of snow. He quickly stood back up and transformed into an octopus, and used his eight tentacles to craft and throw snowballs one after another.**_

_**Raven ducked as she avoided one volley. "Gee, Beast Boy, eight arms and you can't get a hit in."**_

"_**Who said I wanted to hit you?" He asked cheekily. Raven looked up, just in time to get pelted by eight snowballs. "That first wave was to get you to move."**_

"_**Wow, Beast Boy, you actually thought of that?" Raven asked, impressed that Beast Boy actually could think tactically.**_

"_**Actually, I learned it playing games." Beast Boy admitted. "And speaking of games...I promised Cy a rematch. Sorry, Rae." He said and ran back to the Tower.**_

"_**It's Raven..." The dark girl whispered after him, suddenly feeling very sad.**_

She didn't know why she felt the way she did when she was around Beast Boy. Her cheeks would heat up, her pulse increase and her breaths became short and ragged. At first she thought it was because she was ill, or that the smell of wet-fur from Beast Boy was affecting her.

Over time, she realised that A) She was not ill, B) The smell of wet-fur actually smelled quite nice. And C) She could possibly..Like Beast Boy more than a friend.

_'What am I thinking! I'm not in love with him!...Am I?'_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

Raven sat down on a bench and held her head in her hands. Why did everything have to be so confusing? If she loved him, her powers could easily go haywire and injure, or kill the changeling. And also, she didn't feel comfortable opening up to anyone at all.

At first she thought Robin was the one. He was the one who was the most a like to her. Calm, controlled, logical. And he seemed to know her the best among the Titans.

Oh, how wrong that was as time went by. Beast Boy was the one who always seemed to know when she wanted company, and although sometimes he chose the wrong times and got blasted great distances for it, he always came back. He was always there for her.

She smiled again at the thought. Beast Boy never let her down...Other than that short stint with Terra, but she had dismissed it as just her being wary. Only later did she realise it was more than that. It was jealousy.

_'Oh crap. I really am...In love with Beast Boy.' _She groaned at the realisation. It was going to complicate things. What if she admitted her feeling for him and he rejected her? It was a possibility that he wasn't over Terra. And what would happen then? Would her powers wreak havoc?

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

Beast Boy ended up in the park. He scanned the area, hoping to find his quarry. The changeling was determined to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt. Nothing was going to change his mind.

He was about to leave and search another part of the city, when he saw a pale girl with shoulder-length violet hair sitting on a bench.

_'Alright, now or never,' _He told himself mentally and licked his dry lips. Then, he walked towards her. Not so slow that she could possibly have time to stand up and leave, and not too fast, so as to not give her the idea that he was stalking her. Just a normal walking pace.

He stopped when he heard her sing! She was singing softly, but his sensitive ears picked up the words. He knew the song, it was one of his favourites. He smiled as he thought of the perfect way to confess his feelings. All he needed was timing.

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love," _Raven sang softly. She admitted it. She wanted to be loved. She wanted someone to want her. She shook her head. _'Wishful thinking.'_ She thought sadly.

"_I can't make it though without a way back into love," _She continued as tears began to well up in her eyes. If was so true for her. She felt as if she was dead on the inside. But she couldn't show that. The team would just freak out. She was never one to be emotional.

"_And if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do," _Those words were directed to the absent changeling that stole her heart. She only wished he would feel the same way.

Beast Boy listened to her from behind a nearby tree. It was nearly the line.

"_And if you help me to start again," _She continued, and was about to sing the last line when a masculine voice sand it for her.

"_You know I'll be there for you in the end!" _Beast Boy sang and walked out from behind the tree towards her, grinning.

Raven gasped. "H-How long-?"

"Long enough." Beast Boy replied, still grinning. His face then turned serious and he looked at Raven. "Raven, I promised myself something. I just need you to listen and uh...Please try not to kill me after I'm done?" The last part came out weakly.

Raven just nodded. _'Is he..?'_

"Thanks. I just wanted to say...I love you, Rae. Ever since Day one. Terra was just a distraction, a major crush I used to get my mind off you, 'cause I thought...You know, you'd never love me the way I love you...And you probably don't, but I just have to get this off my chest, ya know?" Beast Boy said quickly, then closed his eyes for the inevitable blast of dark energy.

Which never came. Instead, he felt Raven jump into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her close. "I...I love you too, Beast Boy. I guess...I was just too afraid to face it before." Raven whispered into his ear.

The changeling's smile returned, larger than ever. The looked at each other, faces mere inches apart. Beast Boy took the initiative and leaned in to kiss her. Raven was shocked at first, but then easily melted into the kiss. It was short, but it was sure as hell sweet. They blushed and looked at each other. Raven rested her head on his chest as he held her.

They deserved that moment of peace. After all, they had just found their way back to love.

END

...Don't really like the ending, but was the best I could think of at 4 in the morning. Sorry if the romance is...Off, but I thought I'd try my hand at it for once, then see how it goes.

Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

~Schizo


End file.
